Roles
by kurohaname
Summary: "Kau dan aku, sebelum dan setelah Sasuke kembali, kita berdua bukan apa-apa." NaruSai. Slight NaruSasu/GaaSai. AU. Chapter 3 up!
1. Loging Out

Sampai terakhir kali mereka berdua saling bertatapan, Sai yakin ia masih melihat pantulan Sasuke di dalam sorot biru cerah milik sang Uzumaki.

.

**Roles**

**by kurohaname**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**warn:** Ini _boys love_, ini _shounen-ai_, atau apapun itu sebutannya untuk dua orang laki-laki yang saling berbagi afeksi. Mungkin OOC, mungkin juga IC, tergantung bagaimana cerita membawa. _Possibly Fanon/Alternate Universe_. Rate mungkin naik di chapter-chapter mendatang.

**headnote:** Ada sedikit—banyak perombakan di sana-sini yang sukses menambah _word count_ _(edited on May 19)_.

.

**One—Loging Out**

.

"Setidaknya kau harus meneleponku sebelumnya kalau sudah sampai di rumah!"

Sai memijat pelipisnya pelan. Matanya masih setengah terbuka dan ia menguap kecil di ambang pintu kamar, menghadap Naruto yang baru saja pulang kerja, berdiri tak begitu jauh dari tempat ia berada.

Sai melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Sudahlah. Lagipula aku sudah sampai di sini, dan oh—kau baru saja mengganggu waktu tidur siangku, ngomong-ngomong." Ia melemparkan senyumannya yang biasa pada Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang tidur siang sampai jam segini, Tuan," gerundel Naruto pelan, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjemputmu tadi."

"Hmm, kalau aku mau," Sai membeo, masih dengan cekung menyebalkan di bibirnya.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menghela napas lelah. Ia melonggarkan dasinya sebelum kembali menatap Sai yang mulai menghampirinya, lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup bibir Naruto.

Enggan Sai melepaskan kecupannya, Naruto menarik tengkuk si pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu agar jatuh menimpa tubuhnya dan memperdalam pagutan mereka. Mereka baru berhenti ketika Naruto mulai bermain nakal dengan perut si pucat dan direspon dengan injakan kaki yang cukup keras dari yang didominasi.

Erangan protes keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Jangan sekarang, Naru. Aku masih ingin istirahat..." kilah Sai sembari duduk di pangkuan Naruto, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu si pirang.

Naruto menggerutu dan mengalihkan mukanya ke samping. "Baiklah," ujarnya agak tak rela. Bagaimanapun, Sai pergi selama satu minggu; mengurusi pamerannya bersama Deidara dan Sasori—kakak tingkatnya Sai dulu di kampus. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bekerja di salah satu kantor redaksi majalah Konoha di bagian layout dan desain. Kadang-kadang ikut turun tangan mencari berita bersama para pemburu berita dari kantor redaksi itu—mengamalkan ilmunya yang sempat ikut klub jurnalistik kampus semasa kuliah, meskipun lebih banyak mengambil gambar ketimbang langsung berinteraksi dengan narasumber. Sedikitnya Sai mendapatkan bonus untuk setiap satu berita yang berhasil ia telurkan.

Sedangkan apa yang membuatnya bisa mengikuti pameran seni di Suna, tidak lain karena hobinya. Ia bahkan punya ruangan khusus di apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Naruto yang diklaimnya sebagai studio pribadi.

Tapi tetap saja, Naruto jadi sedikit kesepian.

Jauh sebelum hari H acaranya dimulai pun, Sai sudah disibukkan dengan segala tetek-bengek persiapan pamerannya sekaligus meng-_handle_ pekerjaannya di kantor, hampir setiap malam pemuda kurus itu begadang. Tentunya memperkecil kesempatan mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Naruto memainkan ujung rambut Sai yang tiduran di pahanya sampai si _raven_ membuka mulutnya setelah diam selama lebih dari sepuluh menit, memandangi layar flat di depan mereka berdua sambil memencet _remote_ berkali-kali—mencari tontonan yang menarik minatnya. "Naruto, kau sudah makan malam?"

Pertanyaan Sai menggelitiknya untuk melirik jam dinding di atas televisi. Delapan lebih empat puluh tiga menit. "Belum," balasnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Bagaimana kalau makan di luar?"

Gelengan dari Sai—usulannya langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. "Tidak. Aku malas keluar," imbuhnya seraya bangkit dari posisinya. "Lagipula aku sempat mampir dulu ke kedai sushi sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan tidur sampai kau datang."

Naruto menatap masam ke arah Sai, "Kau memang seharusnya meneleponku tadi. Jam berapa kau sampai?"

"Sebelum jam makan siang, kalau tidak salah. Dan kau tahu, Naru, _ootoro_-nya enak sekali! Aku sampai habis dua porsi," Sai mencoba menggoda si pirang.

"Tidak membelikanku?" wajahnya penuh harap. Sudah lama Naruto tidak merasakan tekstur daging nan lezat itu. Tapi, "Maaf, aku lupa," ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, ditambah senyuman idiotnya. Sai benar-benar minta dicubit.

Naruto menggerutu dan menjawil pipi Sai. "_Geez_, sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku ramen di Ichiraku besok."

"Sialan," umpat Sai kemudian sambil mengelus pipinya. Ia diam lagi sebelum buka mulut kembali, _remote_ tv terjatuh dari tangannya ke lantai berkarpet. "Bagaimana kalau kau memasak _omurice_ untukku? Sudah lama aku tidak memakan masakanmu."

"Kau ini..." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sai sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, dihadiahi protes dari yang lebih tua. "Akan kubuatkan." Kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya.

.

Suara kocokan likuid kental telur ayam, denting spatula dan teflon yang dibuat Naruto di dapur sampai ke telinga Sai yang mencoba merilekskan diri di sofa ruang tengah. Ia masih merasa ngantuk dan efek perjalanan pulangnya masih belum sepenuhnya hilang, dan hampir kembali terlelap kalau saja Naruto tidak menyahut dari arah dapur.

Ketika Sai menghampiri meja makan, Naruto meletakkan _omurice _miliknya di meja makan. Ia melirik makanan pesanannya, dan menyeringai kecil ke arah Naruto yang kembali dari dapur dengan mangkuk besar yang mengeluarkan uap. "Penampilannya lumayan."

Naruto mendesah dan duduk di hadapan Sai, bersiap dengan sumpit di tangan. Sai menyela ketika Naruto sudah mengambil sumpitan pertama, setengah jalan menuju mulutnya, "Ramen lagi?"

"Iya. Sekarang duduk dan makanlah. Jangan protes, biasanya juga tugasmu yang memasak, Sai," ujarnya ketus.

Sai tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Ia mengambil sendok dan mulai dengan suapan kecil. "Tapi ini enak kok," komentarnya setelah selesai mengunyah, kemudian mengambil suapan yang kedua—ketiga, dan seterusnya.

Naruto menggumam dibalik kunyahannya, "Syukurlah kalau kau suka." Kata-katanya hampir tenggelam bersama dia yang semakin sibuk dengan ramen di hadapannya.

"Lain kali masakkan aku sup tahu, _ne_?" Naruto berhenti memasukkan mie ke mulutnya dan melirik Sai sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak janji," Naruto balas menggoda Sai. Ia tahu persis itu salah satu makanan favorit si pemuda pucat. Salahnya sendiri tidak membelikan Naruto seporsi _ootoro_.

"...dasar _dickless_," desis Sai kecil.

.

Sai sudah menghabiskan dua per tiga makan malamnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengunyah. Diam-diam melirik pada Naruto yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan kuah ramennya. "Um, Naruto?"

Yang disahut malah bergerak ke dapur dan meletakkan mangkuk kotor yang dibawanya ke wastafel. Ia kemudian mengambil dua gelas dari konter dan mengisinya dengan air dingin. Naruto meminum satu gelas di tangan kanannya sampai sisa setengah, lantas membawa keduanya menuju meja makan.

Gelas di tangan kirinya ia sodorkan pada Sai sebelum kembali duduk di tempat semula.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, Sai terlebih dahulu meneguk air yang disodorkan si pirang padanya. "Aku tadi bertemu Sakura di kedai sushi."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, sudah hampir satu tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan teman satu almamaternya sejak SMP itu. "Dan dia akan menikah—sebulan lagi." Sai mengulum senyum.

Pupilnya mengecil. "Benarkah? Sombong sekali dokter satu itu! Sudah lama aku tak mendengar kabar tentangnya dan sekarang dia mau menikah?" Tapi diucapkan bukan dengan intonasi kesal, lebih terkesan bahagia. "Dengan siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Menurutmu?" Sai balik bertanya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dia bahkan tidak pernah lagi berpacaran sejak lulus kuliah! Mana aku tahu siapa calon suaminya!"

"Tapi aku yakin kau kenal baik dengan calon suami Sakura."

"Jangan bercanda," ujarnya. Ia tampak memutar otaknya kemudian, sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Aku menyerah. Siapa dia?"

"Kakashi-_sensei_." _Cerulean _Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Jelas tahu siapa orang yang namanya disebutkan oleh Sai.

"Dosen Fakultas Ekonomi?!" Naruto menggebrak meja seraya berdiri dari tempatnya secara tiba-tiba, hampir membuat gelas di dekatnya terjatuh dan kursi yang didudukinya terjengkang ke belakang.

Anggukkan diberikan Sai, "Dosenmu dulu, Naru."

Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya, meredam keterkejutannya dengan satu tarikan napas panjang.

Tangan kanan di dagu, sedangkan satunya menyangga di depan dada. Matanya terpejam dengan dua alis yang menekuk ke bawah, satu sudut bibirnya ditarik ke samping; Naruto menampilkan ekspresi yang paling ingin membuat Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ekspresi serius macam itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan kepribadian Naruto yang meledak-ledak—menurutnya.

"Jangan ketawa!" hardik Naruto berbisa.

Sai berusaha meredam tawanya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Memangnya kenapa kau memasang tampang serius macam begitu—_pfft_!"

"Oh, berhentilah menertawakanku, Sai!" Naruto masih merajuk. Sampai si pucat kembali tenang, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengutarakan pikirannya. "Hanya memikirkan dua orang dari profesi berbeda bisa saling bersama. Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-_sensei_ bahkan hanya pernah bertemu satu kali; dia mengantarku ketika aku kena detensi Kakashi-_sensei_ di penghujung tahun ketiga, ingat?"

"Hm-mm. Tapi memangnya bagaimana dengan kita, Naru?" Oniksnya menatap lekat Uzumaki di depannya. "Kita sama saja dengan mereka berdua. Kebetulan saja Kiba yang awalnya satu klub denganku di klub jurnalistik mengenalkanku padamu. Makanya kita bisa jadi seperti ini, kan?"

_Bermain peran sampai hampir lima tahun lamanya._

Sai memandang sisa makanannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak ada nafsu lagi untuk menghabiskan kreasi lawan mainnya. "Naru?"

Hening.

"Ya?"

"Maaf ya, aku sepertinya tidak bisa menghabiskan masakanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"...aku sudah kenyang."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Satu lagi."

"Apa?"

"Sakura memberitahuku," Sai menarik napas dalam, membuat Naruto ikut-ikutan gugup, hapal betul kebiasaan si pemuda pucat—ada yang tidak beres sepertinya.

"Sasuke kembali dari Otto."

Naruto seolah merasakan waktu membeku bersamanya. Rahangnya mengeras.

.

_"Bagaimana dia tahu?"_

_"Sasuke menghubunginya, dan tanpa basa-basi dia menanyakan keadaanmu."_

_"Jawaban Sakura_-_chan?"_

_"Dia tidak tahu keadaanmu satu tahun terakhir, dan bilang mungkin Sasuke bisa langsung menemuimu."_

.

Tubuhnya terlentang di atas kasur. Masih dengan kemeja kantornya, keping birunya memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar yang sengaja dilukis oleh si seniman. Baris kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tipis kemerahan itu sebelum Naruto meninggalkan meja makan dalam diam terus berputar di benaknya.

_Sasuke kembali dari Otto. Sasuke kembali dari Otto. SasukekembalidariOtto—dan yang ia tanyakan pertama adalah dia! _

Sial.

Naruto berguling ke arah samping. Sudut matanya menangkap visi sang _replacement_ yang menyenderkan bahunya di tembok dekat pintu. "Kau marah?" Ia sepertinya baru selesai mencuci piring.

"Entahlah," sahut Naruto tak acuh. Sai membaringkan dirinya di samping Naruto, tapi tak ada niatan untuk kembali tidur.

Tak tahu sudah berapa tahun terlewat sejak Sasuke pergi dari keseharian Naruto, pegawai bagian marketing di salah satu perusahaan elektronik itu mulai menghitung; satu, dua, tiga, empat—tujuh! _Demi Tuhan_, itu sudah tujuh tahun!

_Dan sekarang dia kembali._

Naruto tak tahu harus marah atau gembira mendengar kabar kalau Sasuke pulang ke Konoha. Ia bahkan tak tahu sekusut apa mukanya sekarang—sampai Sai melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu pemuda yang memunggunginya.

Naruto berbalik, dan menemukan senyum idiot Sai yang mengejek ke arahnya sekaligus menenangkannya.

"Serius _deh_, wajahmu perlu disetrika, _dickless_. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menghubungimu. Dia juga mungkin butuh keberanian untuk bertemu setelah ia pergi tujuh tahun lalu?" Dan mungkin-mungkin lainnya.

Naruto balas memeluk Sai, lebih erat. "Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak," bisiknya, mencoba ikut berspekulasi. Kelereng birunya mulai terpejam dan mencoba tidur dengan si pengganti dalam pelukan.

.

Mendapat dengkuran halus dari si pirang setelah beberapa waktu, Sai semakin membenamkan kepalanya pada Naruto. "Sebentar lagi selesaikah?" bisikannya tenggelam.

.

Jari-jari rampingnya bergerak sibuk di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya. Kacamata berframe hitam melindungi matanya yang berwarna senada, mengurangi radiasi cahaya dari layar _lcd_ yang ditatapnya masuk ke retina. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah roti tawar yang diolesi mentega.

"Hari ini langsung kerja?" tanya Naruto sambil mengoleskan selai kacang di rotinya.

Sai menyeruput jus jeruknya dengan tak sabaran, kemudian mengangguk. "Kita dekat _deadline,_ mereka butuh aku."

"Harusnya kau minta cuti satu hari lagi, Sai. Kau juga bisa meminta mengerjakan pekerjaanmu di sini kan?"

"Banyak yang harus aku konfirmasi, Naru. Pergi ke kantor lebih fleksibel ketimbang berkomunikasi dengan telepon atau _e-mail_."

Naruto hanya bisa manggut-manggut, mau tak mau menerima alasan Sai. "Tapi jangan memaksakan tubuhmu, kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Aku tahu," Sai melirik Naruto lewat ekor matanya. "Kau juga seharusnya tidak memaksakan tubuhmu—kau tahu, kau kelihatan _stress_."

Dan Naruto tahu persis ke mana arah pembicaraan Sai. "Iya, iya. Dikira kamu saja yang tahu," balasnya cuek.

Sai menunggu _shut down_ laptopnya sempurna, kemudian melipatnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas yang ada di sampingnya. Acara sarapannya sudah selesai. "Aku berangkat duluan..."

"Tidak mau kuantar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri. Selesaikan saja sarapanmu, Naru."

Sai sudah siap untuk pergi, "Hati-hati kalau begitu," dan tersenyum sebagai ganti jawaban _ya_.

Ketika Sai sudah hampir mencapai _genkan_, Naruto memanggil namanya. "Sai?"

Ia berhenti bergerak. Tangannya memegang sepatu yang diambilnya dari rak di samping keranjang payung. "Apa?"

"Makan siang hari ini di Ichiraku, kau yang traktir?"

Kekehan dari Sai. "Akan kuhubungi kau nanti."

.

"Kau masih dimana, Sai?"

_"Kantor. Aku masih harus memastikan file isu untuk bulan ini sudah diterima oleh percetakan."_

"Masih lama?"

_"Tidak begitu. Kau bisa duluan memesan, aku akan datang secepatnya."_

"Baiklah..." Naruto memutuskan panggilannya. Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempat parkir restoran di mana dia biasa makan dengan Sai. Letaknya sendiri tidak begitu jauh dari kantor redaksi tempat Sai bekerja, hanya berjarak sekitar dua blok dari sana. Karena hal itu juga, sangat jarang menemukan Naruto menjemput Sai langsung dari kantornya.

Setelah menyender di bodi mobilnya selama beberapa menit, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke restoran dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuknya dengan Sai nanti.

Ia merasakan dingin menyerang persendiannya beberapa detik setelah matanya mengobservasi sudut-sudut restoran.

Seminggu terlewat begitu saja sampai-sampai Naruto lupa tentang kedatangan Sasuke yang disampaikan oleh Sai kepadanya. Ia hampir memutar balik badannya kalau saja orang yang pergi darinya tujuh tahun lalu itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan menyerukan namanya dari meja nomor delapan—meja persegi dengan empat kursi.

.

Canggung mendominasi keduanya untuk memulai percakapan hingga salah satu pelayan datang dan pergi dengan pesanan mereka berdua. Rasanya terlalu sulit hanya untuk mengucapkan _apa kabar_.

"...bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sasuke yang memainkan pulpen di tangannya mendongak. "...baik." Oniksnya yang begitu serupa dengan Sai—pikir Naruto—tak tepat melihat ke dalam keping biru lautnya. Namun ekspresinya tetap datar seperti dulu.

Diam lagi.

"Kau baru pulang kerja?" Kali ini Sasuke.

"Ya. Berniat makan malam dengan seseorang, tapi dia agak telat."

_Oh._

"Siapa? Kekasihmu?" Sudut bibir Naruto berkedut menahan senyum. Intonasinya terdengar cemburu, meskipun diucapkan dengan raut tak acuh—Sasuke hampir tidak berubah, kecuali bentuk rahangnya yang lebih tegas dan bahunya yang terlihat lebih tegap. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah menginjak tahun keduapuluh-enamnya.

Si pirang tertawa gugup, "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa aku terlambat?" Seseorang di belakang Naruto menginterupsi. Posturnya kurus jenjang, kulitnya putih—bukan, sangat pucat. Rambutnya hitam lurus dengan potongan pendek, dan ia tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Tas selempang melingkar bahunya. Pakaian yang dipakainya sangat terkesan kasual, celana jeans dan kaus lengan panjang berwarna hitam bergaris putih horizontal, ditambah rompi berwarna abu tua. Berbanding terbalik dengan pakaian Naruto maupun Sasuke—khas _office worker_ kebanyakan. Di balik kacamata frame hitamnya, Sasuke melihat warna obsidian merefleksi iris matanya.

"Dengan siapa?" ia kembali bersuara seraya duduk di samping Naruto. "Coba kutebak; pasti Uchiha Sasuke?"

Ada kedutan di alis Sasuke, dan ia membalas dengan deheman kecil, "Hn."

"Jadi benar ya!" serunya heboh, "Naruto banyak bercerita tentangmu," ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"Shimura Sai," ia memperkenalkan diri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja.

"Uchiha Sasuke," balasnya pelan, tak banyak bersuara.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan sebelum aku sampai?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Benarkah?" Sai terdengar kecewa. "Harusnya kalian punya banyak cerita. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu _kan_, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke kembali tersentak tiba-tiba langsung diminta membenarkan pendapat Sai, tapi ia akhirnya mengangguk juga.

.

Obrolan yang mengalir karena si pucat selanjutnya diinterupsi oleh vibrasi ponsel Naruto. "Dari siapa?" tanya Sai.

"Kantor. Aku permisi ke belakang sebentar."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari keduanya, Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Sai yang kembali tersenyum padanya. Sasuke mengambil cangkir kopi di depannya yang tak terisi penuh. Tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Dalam diamnya ia memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya tentang hubungan Naruto dengan Sai.

"Kau kembali untuk Naruto, bukan?" Sasuke tersedak minumannya sendiri.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba—apa Sai selalu seperti ini? Apa pemuda pucat di hadapannya ini sangat menyukai Naruto, lantas menginterogasinya ketika Naruto tidak ada?

Tak ada respon lain yang diberikan Sasuke kecuali diam. Arogansi Uchiha miliknya seolah menguap entah ke mana.

"Benar ya?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya, ia masih tersenyum. Dan lama-lama senyum itu membuatnya semakin menyebalkan. "Tidak perlu kaku begitu, Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu kok, Naruto terus menunggumu."

_Apa ia ingin membuat Sasuke pergi dari kehidupan Naruto sekali lagi?_

Sasuke menghentakkan pergi egonya untuk terus diam. "Kau ingin _mengusirku pergi_?" Ia menekankan dua kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Bukan secara literal, lebih kepada konotasi.

Sai malah tertawa, "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang jahat, Sasuke-kun!"

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Agaknya ia dibuat bingung oleh si seniman.

"Apa kau benar-benar menganggap kami sepasang kekasih? Tidak—" tawanya meredam.

"—kami berdua hanya bermain peran."

Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang mendadak berubah lamban. Atau karena ia tidak ingin menerima kebenaran yang diutarakan Sai. Atau karena dia yang mendadak merasakan amarah karena Sai hampir begitu mirip dengannya. Marah pada Naruto yang menggantikannya dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini—_sekalipun mereka berdua hanya bermain peran_, juga marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu untuk tetap tinggal di sisi pemuda Uzumaki tujuh tahun silam.

"Dan kalau kau kembali, tandanya kami harus mengakhiri peran kami."

_—kemudian kembali ke dunia nyata dimana hubungan palsu itu tak pernah ada._

**end of chapter one.**

.

**footnote: ** Buka-bukaan sedikit, plot mentahnya udah saya bikin sampe tamat, dan draft kasarnya udah nulis sampe bab 3. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap saya apdet konstan ya, cuma apdetnya pasti lebih cepet dari fic saya yang dulu-dulu (di akun sebelah).

Makanan kesukaan Sai itu momendofu sebenernya (alias sama-sama tahu, cuma bedanya kandungan energinya lebih gede daripada tahu biasa).

Seriously, i wanna hear your opinion about this fic.

Mind to review?

**-ame.**


	2. Unprepared Scene

**Roles**

**by kurohaname**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**warn:** Ini _boys love_, ini _shounen-ai_, atau apapun itu sebutannya untuk dua orang laki-laki yang saling berbagi afeksi. Mungkin OOC, mungkin juga IC, tergantung bagaimana cerita membawa. _Possibly Fanon/Alternate Universe_. Rate mungkin naik di chapter-chapter mendatang.

.

**Two—Unprepared Scene**

.

Di saat Naruto kembali ke tempat di mana ia meninggalkan Sasuke bersama Sai, ia sama sekali tak menemukan eksistensi si muka pucat; hanya ada Sasuke di sana, sendiri dengan pesanan mereka yang sudah terhidang di atas meja.

"Dimana Sai?" tanyanya setelah duduk di posisi semula. Cukup lama hingga Sasuke melepaskan sebuah jawaban dari mulutnya. Dahinya berkerut dan gerak-geriknya seperti orang yang baru saja keluar dari _trance_. Linglung.

"Dia pergi. Kembali ke kantornya."

"Begitukah?" Naruto membasahi bibir bagian atasnya. "Nanti saja kuhubungi dia. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan, Sasuke?"

Obsidian Sasuke sempat tertambat padanya sebelum membuang pandangan ke lain arah. "Hn." Ia mengambil sendok dan garpu yang tak jauh darinya, lantas mulai menyantap _spaghetti bolognese_-nya dalam diam. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Naruto sempat tersadar dengan pandangan Sasuke sebelumnya, dan ia tidak langsung mengambil sendoknya alih-alih memandang Sasuke lewat ekor matanya. Safir miliknya mencoba menganalisis apa yang baru dilihatnya dari Sasuke. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi ketika dia tidak ada di sana. Dan pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis di tiap bagian pipinya itu tak pernah sekalipun meragukan firasatnya.

Ketika mereka berdua selesai dengan kudapan mereka, Sasuke mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya hampir mati jantungan—

"Naruto, apa maksudnya kau dan Shimura-san _bermain peran_?"

.

Jalan raya penuh sesak dipenuhi kendaraan dari orang-orang yang baru kembali dari kantor menuju rumah mereka. Sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi klakson sesekali dibunyikan. Lampu jalan raya, juga-gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan toko-toko di pinggir jalan bisa-bisa menyilaukan mata. Hampir tak mungkin melihat bintang bertaburan di langit malam Konoha.

Sai masih menunggu lampu merah menyala dari tepi _zebra-cross_ bersama para pejalan kaki lainnya. Ia menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya berusaha mencari sedikit rasa hangat. Bodoh baginya yang meninggalkan jaketnya di kantor di bulan pertama musim gugur. Hawa dingin bukan suatu hal yang bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Ia bukan si bodoh Naruto, lagipula (dan sedikit ia merasa iri dengan mental tubuh si pemuda).

Ia masih ingat dirinya berlari begitu saja dari kantor menuju tempat mereka berdua janjian untuk makan malam sesaat setelah pihak percetakan menelepon pimpinan editor sebagai konfirmasi. Tak mengindahkan ajakan rekan-rekan kerjanya yang akan berpesta di salah satu restoran bergaya tradisional; acara minum-minum sekaligus melepas penat setelah terlepas dari jeratan menuntut bernama _deadline_.

Ia punya janji tersendiri dengan Naruto.

Tidak semua orang di kantornya tahu ia berpacaran dengan seseorang—apalagi orang itu laki-laki sama sepertinya. (Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan orang yang dimaksud. Apa-apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sampai detik ini—menurutnya—murni peran semata.)

Di samping itu, homoseksual bukan sesuatu yang patut diumbar-umbar begitu saja. Mereka aib dan perusak moral. Tidak semua orang menerima golongan minoritas itu.

Tapi, apakah Sai peduli dengan hal itu?

Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat sesaat setelah ia menemukan tempat di mana Naruto duduk dengan seseorang. Oh, ia tahu persis siapa orang itu!

Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu alasan mengapa ia bisa terjerat bersama Naruto selama hampir lima tahun lamanya.

Tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi, keras kepala, kaku dan sedikit naif. Adalah kesan yang didapat Sai setelah mereka berbincang kecil. Ia bahkan tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika Sasuke secara tidak langsung menuduhnya orang jahat pada saat Sai mengajaknya bicara tentang Naruto, dan sedikit _clue _yang diberikannya tentang hubungannya yang rumit dengan si pirang.

Sai kembali ke dunia nyata ketika merasakan seseorang di belakangnya tak sengaja menyenggol bahunya, mengikuti pejalan kaki lainnya yang mulai membelah jalan raya setelah _traffic light_ berubah merah. Tak mau ketinggalan, Sai menyamakan langkahnya bersama yang lainnya. Kakinya lantas membawanya menuju bangunan tempat ia bekerja yang hanya berjarak tiga puluh meter di depannya.

Setelah mengambil jaketnya, ia mungkin akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Memasak sesuatu untuk menghilangkan perih di perutnya. Karena tak mungkin ia kembali ke restoran tadi setelah mengungkapkan sesuatu yang belum tentu diterima bulat-bulat oleh Sasuke. Ia akan membiarkan mereka berdua dulu dan mungkin mengirimkan pesan pada Naruto karena meninggalkannya seenaknya.

Tidak begitu banyak orang yang tersisa di kantor. Beberapa orang yang ia kenal baik sempat berpapasan dengannya di lift maupun koridor menuju ruang kerjanya.

Sepi, tapi ia menyadari ada orang lain di sana selain dirinya yang baru masuk dan berjalan menuju mejanya. "Gaara-kun?"

"_Konbanwa_, Shimura-san," sapanya datar.

"Uh, _konbanwa_."

Sabaku Gaara. Dua puluh empat tahun; dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Meskipun pengalaman kerjanya di bidang jurnalistik lumayan lama, belum ada setahun ia bergabung dengan redaksi majalah tempat Sai bekerja.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan rekan kerjanya yang sudah ia kenal cukup lama, (beberapa bahkan pernah satu klub dengannya dulu di kampus), Sai masih belum begitu akrab dengan si pemuda berambut merah. Bawaannya yang cenderung pendiam dan cukup sopan membuat Sai agak sulit untuk berakrab-akrab dengannya. Padahal mereka berdua cukup banyak berinteraksi soal pekerjaan, dan ketika memburu berita, ia jauh lebih sering bersama Gaara semenjak pemuda yang katanya punya insomnia hingga meninggalkan bekas lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya itu datang dan bekerja di sana.

"Kenapa belum pulang? Tidak ikut yang lain?" Sai menghampiri si rambut merah setelah mengambil jaketnya yang tertinggal. Memperhatikan tangan Gaara yang memegang sebuah _wireless mouse_, men-_scroll_ tampilan website majalah mereka pada sebuah laptop di depan Gaara.

"Mengecek sesuatu," ujarnya sembari melayangkan pandangan pada Sai. "Aku tidak begitu suka minum-minum, jadi aku menolak untuk ikut."

Sai menarik kursi beroda yang paling dekat dengannya dan duduk di samping Gaara. "Tapi bulan kemarin kau ikut."

Gaara menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada mouse dalam genggamannya. Ada jeda, seolah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Aku hanya tak enak menolak ajakan mereka."

Sai menaik-turunkan kepalanya. "Benar juga," imbuhnya, "Aku tidak melihatmu minum waktu itu. Apa kau mudah mabuk? Tidak kuat dengan alkohol?" Sai memiringkan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban si bungsu Sabaku—dulu ia sempat bercerita kalau ia anak terakhir dari tiga bersaudara.

"Tidak. Aku lumayan kuat. Hanya saja aku tidak begitu suka."

Bunyi _klik-klik_ pada _mouse_ kembali terdengar. "Kalau Shimura-san?"

"Aku?" Sai tertawa kecil. "Tidak begitu buruk. Mungkin dua sampai tiga botol," lanjutnya.

Gaara membalas dengan gumaman kecil. Sai sedikit mendumel dalam hati. Gaara terlalu pendiam dan tidak sering mengambil inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan atau memilih topik pembicaraan di luar pekerjaan—sedikit banyak hal ini mengingatkannya pada Sasuke yang ditemuinya tidak kurang dari satu jam yang lalu—hingga Sai-lah yang sering mengambil komando untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Sebuah ide kemudian terlintas di kepalanya, cepat-cepat disampaikan sebelum ia kembali lupa.

"Ne, Gaara-kun, tadi kau bilang kau cukup kuat minum kan?" kedua tangan Sai terlipat di atas kepala kursi, dagunya ia sandarkan di sana. "Tidak suka berarti bukan benci kan? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku pergi keluar untuk minum-minum?"

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya, tidak sampai pada pemikiran Sai di sebelahnya.

"Kita tidak perlu menyusul yang lainnya. Kita bisa mencari tempat lain," Sai melanjutkan.

Jemari Gaara yang bebas diketuk-ketukkan di atas meja, mempertimbangkan tawaran Sai.

"Ayolah, hitung-hitung perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk artikelmu yang jadi _headline_ untuk isu bulan ini!" bujuk Sai lagi. Gaara masih tak bersuara.

"Aku yang traktir!" itu senjata terakhirnya. Dan ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika pada akhirnya Gaara mengiyakan ajakannya.

.

Gaara memandang bangunan kecil di depannya dengan tak yakin. Ragu-ragu untuk membawa kakinya melangkah ke dalam kedai sake mengikuti Sai yang sudah duluan masuk, memimpin beberapa langkah darinya di depan. Seruan kecil diumbar Sai pada seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah pemilik kedai; "Yamato-_senpai_! Sake untuk dua orang!"

"Yo, Sai! Lama tak kemari. Dengan siapa?" pria yang terlihat berumur kepala tiga itu tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Teman kerja," imbuh Sai sambil duduk di salah satu kursi bundar di depan mini bar. Gara ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Selain mereka bertiga, ia melihat dua orang lain di salah satu meja di belakangnya yang sedang mengobrol entah apa sambil menuangkan sake ke gelas lawan bicara. Mereka berbicara terputus-putus, kebanyakan menjadi kata-kata yang tidak koheren, mereka hampir sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam mode mabuk berat.

Salah satu alasan Gaara membenci sake, alkohol itu bisa membuat orang kehilangan kendali dan melepas kontrol emosi. Banyak para petinggi yang membocorkan rahasia penting mereka karena mereka terlena oleh cairan memabukan itu. Dan mengungkapkan apapun yang sebenarnya tak ingin mereka ungkapkan.

Gaara memberikan anggukan kecil ketika Yamato menyodorkan gelas bir padanya dan bergumam terima kasih. Memandang cairan kuning di tangannya sebelum mendekatkannya ke mulutnya.

Satu dua teguk tidak akan masalah.

.

"_Senpai~,_ satu gelas lagi~!" seru Sai dengan suara pecah. Wajahnya yang aslinya pucat membuat warna merah yang tersapu di sana terlihat begitu kentara, mengindikasikannya kalau ia sudah hampir kehilangan kontrolnya. Ia sudah menghabiskan gelas keenamnya dan Gaara bahkan belum selesai dengan gelas pertamanya, setengah pun tidak.

Mencegahnya pun percuma, Sai tak mengacuhkannya bujukannya untuk berhenti dan malah menyuruh Gaara untuk menghabiskan miliknya.

Yamato kembali menyodorkan gelas lainnya pada Sai dan memandangnya dengan tatapan agak bersalah. "Maaf ya, Sai benar-benar merepotkan kalau sedang mabuk. Dia tidak bisa dihentikan sampai dia ingin," ujarnya sambil meringis kecil.

Gaara mengangguk lagi, sedikit setuju dengan Yamato.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dengan si pirang satu itu," guman Yamato lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Gaara. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya tanda penasaran.

Ada banyak kemungkinan tentang si pirang yang dimaksud oleh Yamato. Dan Gaara mengenal satu yang akrab dengan Sai di kantor mereka.

Si gadis Yamanaka.

Tapi kemudian ia meragukan tebakannya karena tidak terlihat dua orang itu pernah memiliki atau sedang memiliki masalah. Gaara bahkan masih melihat Sai bercanda dengan Ino sore tadi di kantor.

Jadenya kembali fokus pada Sai yang dengan susah payah meneguk isi gelas ketujuhnya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan punyamu?" pandangan kakak kelas Sai sewaktu SMA itu jatuh pada gelas di tangan Gaara setelah ia selesai melayani pelanggan yang baru saja datang.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka sake," ujar Gaara jujur, "Hanya saja aku tidak bisa menolah ajakan Shimura-san."

"Haha, kau teman yang baik, Sabaku-san," komentar Yamato tanpa beban. Senyum kecil di sudut bibir Gaara sebagai balasan.

"Yamato-san..."

"Hm, ya?"

"Orang yang anda sebut si pirang tadi... apa itu Yamanaka Ino?" Rasa penasaran selalu mengalahkan harga diri. Akhirnya Gaara pun bertanya.

Yamato kembali tertawa, "Bukan, bukan Yamanaka-san."

Gaara tidak membuka mulutnya, tapi sinar di matanya masih menunjukkan rasa penarasan tentang siapa si pirang satu itu.

"Ah... bagaimana aku menyebutkan orang itu ya..." Yamato seolah mencari kata-kata yang cocok untuk disampaikan pada Gaara. "Hubungan mereka berdua agak rumit... mungkin pacar?"

"Mungkin?" Gaara membeo. Informasi ini mungkin baru bagi Gaara. Selama ia mengenal Sai di tempat kerja, ia tak pernah mendengar teman-temannya di tempat kerja menyebut-nyebut Sai sudah memiliki pacar—sekalipun mereka terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain. Ia pun tidak pernah bertanya.

Karena privasi? Sepertinya.

Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang sok ingin tahu tentang kehidupan orang lain diluar pekerjaan. Ia sendiri punya privasi dan akan merasa terganggu kalau orang-orang ada yang bertanya tentang hal yang bersangkutan dengan privasinya. Hanya saja—sekali lagi—rasa penasaran seringkali menang, dan menyelinap ke relung pikirannya.

Seperti ini misalkan;

"Maaf sebelumnya, apa Sabaku-san seorang homophobia?"

Gaara mengerejapkan matanya dengan interval yang begitu cepat. "...maksud Yamato-san?"

"Kau tahu... yah... apa aku harus mengatakannya? Pacar si pucat ini—ah, tadi kita sudah mengasumsikannya seperti itu—seorang laki-laki."

.

Naruto tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Sai hari ini. Setelah mengatakan hal yang belum mereka berdua sepakati pada Sasuke, dan melimpahkan sisa penjelasannya padanya untuk disampaikan pada si Uchiha (sungguh, dia bahkan tak mampu menyampaikannya tadi dan meminta waktu pada Sasuke untuk disampaikan lain waktu), sampai detik ini Sai belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Naruto memandang ke arah jam dinding berulang kali sejak ia sampai di rumah. Ponselnya tak juga luput mencoba mengirim pesan singkat yang tak dibalas maupun panggilan telepon yang tak juga diangkat. Demi Tuhan, ini hampir tengah malam!

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Sai tidak pulang di jam-jam seperti ini, tapi setidaknya si pucat sialan itu akan memberi kabar sebelumnya, bukannya membuatnya khawatir seperti ini!

Dia juga tidak berbicara lama dengan Sasuke setelah ia menolak untuk mengungkapkan alasan kebersamaannya dengan Sai saat itu juga. Orang yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya itu ada urusan katanya, menyangkut tempat kerja barunya yang membutuhkannya saat itu juga—setelah menerima telepon dari entah siapa.

Ia kembali mencoba menelepon nomor Sai, dan kembali tak ada respon sampai seseorang di luar sana mengangkat teleponnya.

_"Halo?"_

Tunggu. Itu bukan suara Sai. Buru-buru Naruto membalas, "Siapa kau?"

**end of chapter two.**

.

**footnote:** Akhirnya saya bukan jadi anak SMA lagi TAT /kemudian dikemplang/ Oke, anak kelas tiga lainnya masih dalam euforia corat-coret baju SMA-nya sedangkan saya yang cuma bisa diem di rumah nunggu surat pemberitahuan kelulusan resminya dari kemarin, dan kemudian mutusin buat ngetik lanjutan fic ini dan voila~ chapter 2 beres!

Makasih banget buat yang udah baca, favers, folowers dan **Sacchi Riddle****, ****babyyming****, ****Ahn Ryuuki****, **dan **maruka** yang udah nyempetin buat review!

Yang lainnya udah saya bales lewat PM, dan ini balesan buat **maruka**: Makasih banyak! Alasannya Sai mau menerima Naruto pasti bakal ketahuan sekitar dua-tiga chapter lagi, jangan bosen nunggu ya, ini udah dilanjut :)

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya gak yakin bisa apdet secepet ini, tapi bakal saya usahain sebelum saya tenggelam buat persiapan sbmptn.

_Minna, mind to review?_

**-ame**


	3. The Situation Forced

**Roles**

**by kurohaname**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**warn:** Ini _boys love_, ini _shounen-ai_, atau apapun itu sebutannya untuk dua orang laki-laki yang saling berbagi afeksi. Mungkin OOC, mungkin juga IC, tergantung bagaimana cerita membawa. _Possibly Fanon/Alternate Universe_. Rate mungkin naik di chapter-chapter mendatang.

.

**Three—The Situation Forced**

.

Vibrasi di dalam jaket Sai baru diketahui oleh Gaara setelah ia melepasnya dari tubuh si raven. Perlahan Gaara membaringkan tubuh Sai ke kasur miliknya. Sesekali terdengar gumaman Sai yang tidak bisa ditangkap Gaara apa maksudnya.

Sai yang benar-benar mabuk sama sekali tak bisa ditanyai soal tempat di mana ia tinggal. Mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yamato soal kemungkinan Sai yang sedang ada masalah dengan sebut-saja-pacarnya itu, mereka berdua sepakat untuk tidak menghubungi si pacar—lagipula Gaara sendiri tak tahu siapa dan bagaimana cara menghubunginya.

Pada awalnya Yamato-lah yang akan membawa Sai untuk menginap di rumahnya yang tak jauh dari kedai kecil miliknya. Hanya saja Gaara yang merasa lebih bertanggung jawab karena ia datang bersama Sai, meminta agar Sai ikut pulang dengannya. Butuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit sampai mereka berdua sampai di tempat tinggal Gaara. Sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar dan sederhana.

Pemuda Sabaku itu merogoh saku dalam jaket rekan kerja mabuknya, menemukan benda persegi panjang pipih yang kemudian berhenti bervibrasi. Ia menemukan sembilan pesan singkat dan dua puluh tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor kontak yang sama.

_Dickless._

Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat nama dari si pengontak yang diberikan oleh si pemilik ponsel android hitam di tangannya.

Ia tercenung kemudian. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menelepon balik dengan ponsel milik Sai untuk memberitahukan keadaannya—mungkin saja si penelpon khawatir—atau membiarkannya saja, menunggu esok hari agar Sai sendiri yang menceritakan keadaannya. Ia hampir saja melempar ponsel di tangannya itu ketika panggilan lain masuk dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Gaara mengusap shape dial di layar dan menempelkan android hitam itu di telinganya.

"Halo?" Ia berusaha sesopan mungkin. Tapi yang didapatnya malah pertanyaan tergesa dan bernada sinis.

"_Siapa kau?"_

Gaara menarik napas sebelum menghembuskannya sedikit dan menjawab, "Saya Sabaku Gaara, rekan kerja Shimura-san."

"_Dimana Sai? Dan mengapa kau bisa memegang ponselnya?"_ Dari cara ia memanggil nama Sai, dan bagaimana ia berbicara dari seberang telepon, kentara sekali si _dickless_ ini diliputi rasa kesal.

"Shimura-san ada di rumahku, dia mabuk berat."

Ada jeda sebelum orang di seberang telepon menyahut, _"Dimana alamat rumahmu? Aku akan menjemputnya."_

"Maaf menyela, _Dickless-san_—"

"_D-DICKLESS_?!" si penelepon meraung garang. _"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!"_

"Ah—maaf, Uzumaki-san. Shimura-san menamai anda seperti itu di kontaknya, jadi—"

Dua kali omongan Gaara disela oleh Naruto. _"Dimana alamat rumahmu?"_ Dan dua kali Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Uzumaki-san, maaf kalau saya lancang. Tapi, akan membuat keadaan Shimura-san memburuk kalau kau membawanya pulang sekarang."

Naruto diam lagi.

"Bisakah Shimura-san menginap saja di tempat saya untuk semalam?"

Naruto masih tak bersuara, sampai ia mendengar hembusan napas panjang. _"Terserahmulah."_

"Terima kasih."

"_Sampaikan padanya aku butuh bicara dengannya setelah ini."_

"Baik."

"_Dan satu lagi, pastikan dia menganti nama kontakku di ponselnya!"_

Setelah itu, telepon diputus sepihak oleh Naruto.

Gaara memandang layar ponsel itu sebelum meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Jaket Sai yang masih ada di tangannya ia gantungkan di _capstock_ di belakang pintu.

Gaara kembali memastikan keadaan Sai lewat ekor matanya sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia tak yakin bisa tidur malam ini.

.

Kelopak matanya berkedut ketika merasakan partikel cahaya membombandir wajahnya secara tiba-tiba. Hal yang dilihatnya pertama kali setelah memfokuskan pandangannya selagi mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tercerai-berai adalah ruangan minimalis yang begitu asing baginya. Di samping ranjang, seseorang berdiri sambil membuka gorden jendela.

"G-Gaara?"

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Shimura-san."

Yang dirasakannya kemudian adalah kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut dan perutnya yang sedikit bergolak. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menahan mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"T-toilet..."

.

Sai merasa perutnya benar-benar kosong setelah ia memuntahkan semuanya di toilet yang ditunjuk oleh Gaara. Meskipun dirinya telah berkali-kali mabuk sebelumnya, ia begitu membenci keadaannya setelahnya. Hangover seperti mimpi buruk untuknya.

"Ini, minumlah." Gaara menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat untuknya, diterima dengan tangan yang agak gemetar. Ia menghabiskan teh yang diberikan Gaara dalam beberapa teguk.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya kemudian, memberikan cangkir kosong di tangannya kembali pada Gaara.

"Tadi malam, Uzumaki-san meneleponmu." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua bulan terakhir, Gaara memulai untuk membuka suara setelah hening beberapa saat.

Sai mengerutkan keningnya setelah berhasil menangkap maksud kalimat yang diucapkan pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Ia yakin Gaara tidak kenal dengan Naruto, dan nama Naruto di kontaknya pun—

"Kau meneleponnya?" Sai melempar pertanyaan kecil kemudian.

"Secara teknis, tidak." Gaara berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi berpelitur, diikuti oleh si pucat. "Dia meneleponmu berulang kali. Kau tertidur dan aku menjawab teleponnya."

"Katanya?"

"Dia ingin kau mengganti namanya di ponselmu."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sai agak sangsi. Ia sudah menamai si surai pirang itu dengan nama pemberiannya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, awal-awal perkenalan mereka. Sempat Naruto mencoba mengganti nama kontaknya berkali-kali dan berakhir seperti semula hingga akhirnya dia menyerah. Mungkin karena malu?

"Apa dia yang Yamato-san maksud dengan sebut-saja-pacarmu?" Gaara mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk sign tanda kutip pada frase terakhir yang diucapkannya.

Sai mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung sebelum membalas. "Maksudmu Naruto?" Gaara mengangguk kecil sebagai ganti jawaban. "Senpai itu... apa saja yang ia ceritakan padamu tentangku?"

"Tidak banyak. Hanya kau yang pernah membuat semua pelanggannya pergi dalam satu malam."

Sai meringis kecil. Mengingat wajah suram yang diberikan Yamato padanya setelah Senpai-nya itu menceritakan betapa menyebalkannya dia saat mabuk di tengah-tengah _deadline_ hanya karena desainnya ditolak mentah-mentah saat rapat terakhir—ada miskomunikasi sebenarnya tentang tema yang dibawakan redaksi mereka untuk bulan itu ke para staff. Karena kejadian itu, hampir setengah tahun penuh ia tak sanggup bertemu muka dengan satu dari sedikitnya teman di sekolahnya dulu.

"Dan tentang Uzumaki-san, maaf, bisa dibilang aku yang meminta," lanjut Gaara agak bersalah.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, lagipula sebentar lagi kami akan berpisah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kembali memancing rasa penasaran Gaara, jiwa jurnalisnya menggebu-gebu, tapi pemuda itu memilih untuk tak bertanya dulu, menunggu tanda dari Sai—sudah cukup dengan tadi malam.

(Terkadang Gaara merasa dirinya munafik. Di satu sisi, ia merasa mengorek informasi adalah hidupnya sebagai pencari berita. Tetapi ia juga—meskipun selalu berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya untuk tak mencampuri privasi orang lain, pada akhirnya prinsip itu hanya menjadi pedang bermata dua baginya. Adapun mengapa ia lebih memilih divisi politik dan skandal ketimbang divisi gosip yang digeluti oleh salah seorang rekan bermarga Yamanaka.)

Namun Sai berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan. Ia melirik sekilas pada Gaara yang menatap lekat padanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Hubungan kami cukup rumit. Meskipun kami tinggal bersama, melakukan banyak hal seperti kekasih kebanyakan... pada kenyataannya kami tidak saling menyukai—atau dipaksa untuk itu."

Gaara masih tetap diam. "Aku bertaruh pasti banyak pertanyaan di kepalamu, Gaara-kun."

Sai menunggu untuk sebuah pertanyaan. Gaara menyerah. "Kalau kalian tidak saling suka, lantas mengapa kalian bersama?"

Jeda.

"Keadaan memaksa kami." Sai masih mengulas senyum di wajahnya. "Dan akan sangat panjang kalau aku menceritakannya sekarang," tambahnya sembari melihat waktu pada jam dinding di ruang tengah. Aneh, padahal ia menunggu Gaara bertanya. Berpikir kalau tak ada salahnya untuk bercerita pada si jurnalis di hadapannya sebelumnya.

"Lain kali, mungkin," tukas Gaara tak peduli, menengahi keheningan yang lagi-lagi menyusup masuk. Ia kembali bangkit dari duduknya sembari membawa cangkir bekas Sai. "Ponselmu ada di kamarku, di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Kau perlu memberitahukan keadaanmu pada Uzumaki-san, ngomong-ngomong."

.

Sai duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan ponsel di tangannya. Tak kuat menahan dengusan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya ketika membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Naruto padanya. Dengan pasti dapat membayangkan raut wajah si pirang.

**[Sialan kau, Sai! Kenapa kau bilang pada Sasuke?! Kita belum sepakat soal hal ini, aku tunggu kau dan penjelasanmu di rumah!]**

**[Kau baca pesanku tidak sih?]**

Sai terkikik kecil. _ Aku membacanya kok_.

**[Jangan mengabaikan teleponku, Saidiot! Angkat teleponnya atau aku hajar kau nanti!]**

_Aku tahu kau tidak akan melakukannya._

**[Kau dimana?]**

_Kau sudah tahu aku ada di mana._

**[Kalau kau tidak berani mengangkat teleponku, setidaknya balas pesan ini, bodoh!]**

**[Aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu nanti.]**

_Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya, Naruto._

**[Heh, kau masih hidup kan?]**

_Tentu. _

**[Cepat pulang idiot, ini hampir tengah malam.]**

Senyumnya tidak lama tertempel di wajahnya. Jari-jarinya membeku di atas layar ponselnya saat ia mencapai pesan yang terakhir.

**[Jangan buat aku khawatir.]**

"Dasar bodoh..." desisnya sepelan mungkin. "Kau mulai melanggar peraturannya, Naruto..."

Jari-jarinya kembali berlari di atas layar. Menjelajah memasuki log kontak dan mengetik cepat di atas kotak pencarian. Setelah menemukan apa yang diinginkannya, tanpa pikir panjang ia mulai men-dial.

Butuh sepuluh detik sampai panggilannya tersambung, dan lebih lama dari itu sampai Naruto mengangkat teleponnya. _"Sai?"_

"Ini aku. Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

Jeda dua detik sebelum Naruto menyahut. _"...kantor."_

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"_Tatapan bosku yang mengganggu. Kami sedang rapat,"_ ujar Naruto agak kesal.

"Maaf..."

"_Jangan dihiraukan,"_ Naruto mencoba menenangkan. _"Kau sudah pulang?"_

"Belum. Kau sibuk sampai sore?"

Terdengar omelan yang diasumsikan olehnya dari bos Naruto. _"Oh, sial... sebentar lagi, Pak!"_ Lalu ia kembali pada Sai, _"Hari ini aku lembur, ada kemungkinan juga menginap di kantor."_

"Oh..." nadanya terdengar kecewa di telinganya sendiri. Sai merutuki dirinya dalam hati. "Rencananya aku ingin membicarakan soal tadi malam—aku cuma sebentar di kantor hari ini. Kau juga kan yang memintanya, Naru."

"_Aaargh... baiklah, kita akan membicarakannya besok setelah aku selesai bekerja. Keberatan?"_

"Tidak. Aku akan tutup teleponnya. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Naru."

Keheningan sudah terlalu sering menyapanya sekarang. Sai menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia kemudian menoleh pada bingkai pintu di mana Gaara berdiri diam sambil menatap intens padanya—akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa ia lebih sering mendapati Gaara memandanginya tanpa ragu seperti saat ini.

"Shimura-san, apa kau lapar?" tanyanya. Mengingatkan Sai tentang ia yang belum juga mengisi lambungnya—kecuali dengan alkohol yang dimuntahkannya lagi—sejak kemarin siang.

.

Lengan Kiba menjerat lehernya ketika Sai hendak menuju salah satu meja kantin yang kosong dengan nampan penuh makanan di tangan. Kalau saja ia tidak bisa mengontrol fokusnya, bisa jadi sup miso di tangannya tumpah dan mengotori lantai. "Kau mengagetkanku," protesnya kesal. Si tersangka hanya memberikan cengiran lebar sebagai balasan.

"Maaf, terlalu _excited_ dengan yang tadi pagi," ujar Kiba diiringi tawa. Sai memutar kedua bola matanya tak peduli.

Tubuhnya kemudian digiring ke meja lain di pojok kantin kantor, ada nampan dengan menu makan siang yang tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dibawanya—berasumsi kalau itu milik si pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik.

Sai jelas tahu kalau Kiba ada maunya jika ia bersikap seperti ini. Bergaul dengannya cukup lama sejak kuliah, membuat si pucat hapal dengan tabiat adik tingkatnya satu ini.

"_So_, kau punya _affair_ dengan Gaara?"

Sai memandang tajam ke arah Kiba.

"Pesta kemarin malam, cuma kalian berdua yang tidak datang," lanjutnya, seolah tatapan intimidasi Sai yang barusan tak berefek padanya.

"Aku ada acara dengan Naruto," ucap Sai sambil menyendok kuah sup ke dalam mulutnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah nampan Kiba yang belum tersentuh.

"Dan gagal, begitu? Lalu kau akhirnya memilih untuk _hang-out _bersama Gaara," senyum usil tercetak di wajahnya, "Apa kalian berdua sampai di ranjang?"

Sai menginjak kaki Kiba sekeras yang dia bisa, kemudian memberikan tatapan membunuh secara cuma-cuma. "Jangan asal ngomong kau, _dog-boy_."

"Oh sial, itu sakit sekali Sai!" Kiba mengaduh kesakitan. "Tapi kau menginap di rumah Gaara, kan?"

Sai pura-pura asyik dengan potongan-potongan tahu di mangkuknya. "Demi Tuhan, jangan coba mengelak, Sai!"

"Kau punya bukti?"

"Tentu saja, brengsek. Satu; kau masih memakai bajumu yang kemarin, dan dua; kau datang bersama si Sabaku itu pagi ini!"

"Bisa saja aku berpapasan dengannya di halte bus dan dia memberiku tumpangan."

"_Hell yeah_, aku bertanya padanya dan dia berkata kalau kau memang menginap di tempatnya."

"Apa itu penting, Kiba?" Sai kembali melirik sup miso di nampan Kiba, berpikir kalau ia bisa memintanya setengah—punyanya sudah habis, dan nasi di nampannya masih tersisa.

"Kau bercanda! Itu benar-benar penting!" sungutnya berapi-api disertai gebrakan di atas meja yang cukup membuat kuah miso di nampan Kiba tercecer ke meja. Sai mengerutkan kedua alisnya tak suka.

"Kau memperhatikan aku tidak?" tanya si _brunette_ ketus mendapati keping hitam Sai malah memandangi nampannya sedari tadi.

"Boleh aku minta sup miso punyamu?"

Kiba _facepalm_. "Terserahmu sajalah," jawabnya gerah.

Kali ini Kiba lebih tenang. Tangannya yang menyangga dagunya ditumpukan di atas meja. Memandangi Sai yang hampir menghabiskan makan siangnya. Ia lantas berpindah pada nampannya sendiri, tak berniat lagi menyentuhnya. Mendadak kenyang hanya dengan melihat betapa lahapnya si _layout designer_.

Masuk dalam kategori jarang melihat Sai makan siang di kantin kantor. Karena hampir dari seluruh waktu istirahatnya dihabiskan bersama si sial Naruto—kecuali kalau Sai benar-benar sibuk sampai melupakan lambungnya sendiri, lihat saja tubuhnya yang kurus kering itu.

Ia juga tak habis pikir mengapa kebanyakan orang di kantor sama sekali tak curiga dengan kebiasaan Sai yang satu ini. Meskipun sempat asumsi tentang pacar mengudara jauh sebelum Gaara bekerja dengan mereka berkat salah seorang wartawan dari divisi gosip, untungnya Ino bisa mematahkannya karena ia tahu tentang hubungan rumit Sai dengan Naruto.

"Pertanyaan, kenapa kau bisa berakhir menginap di tempatnya?" Kiba kembali membuka mulutnya setelah Sai selesai dengan kudapannya.

"Itu..." Sai menyingkirkan nampannya ke pinggir, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Karena aku dan Naruto bertemu Sasuke—"

"Serius?!"

"Jangan membentakku di depan mukaku, air liurmu terciprat kemana-mana, Kiba."

"Tak bisa mengontrolnya, maaf," Kiba terkekeh santai, namun wajahnya kembali serius sepersekian detik setelahnya. "Kau serius soal Sasuke?"

Sai menghembuskan napas lelah. "Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk bercanda."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kita bahas Sasuke nanti. Lanjutkan yang tadi," ucap Kiba sekenanya. Sai kembali memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sampai di—oh, aku membeberkan tentang hubunganku dengan Naruto, setelah itu pergi dari sana dengan alibi jaket yang ketinggalan di kantor."

"Kau nekat!" Kiba lagi-lagi menggebrak meja, kali ini memancing rasa penasaran rekan-rekan kantor mereka karena kantin menjadi semakin ramai, tetapi si _brunette_ tak ambil peduli. Sai memijat dahinya melihat kelakuan adik tingkatnya, kepalanya mendadak pusing. "Reaksi Sasuke?"

"Aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya. Ekspresinya terlalu... lucu."

"Lucu? Ha! Kau psikopat," komentar Kiba pedas.

Sai hanya tertawa, tak mengelak ataupun membenarkan ejekan Kiba. Ia lantas melanjutkan, "Ketika mengambil jaketku di kantor, aku malah bertemu dengan Gaara. Kemudian mengajaknya minum di tempat Yamato-senpai. Aku mabuk dan dia membawaku ke rumahnya."

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Pada ponselku, mungkin—dia menjawab telepon Naruto."

"Dia tahu tentang kau dan Naruto jadi?" Kiba mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya tahu. Yamato-senpai hanya sedikit membeberkannya."

"Oh..."

"Hanya itu?"

Kiba refleks menyentil dahi Sai. "Aku sedang berpikir, bodoh. Kau mungkin sadar—karena aku dan Hinata dan yang lainnya juga merasa begitu—Gaara menaruh perhatian lebih padamu. Bukan seperti layaknya teman, tapi mengarah pada sesuatu yang terdengar romantis."

"Kalimatmu, Kiba... Hinata-chan pasti akan senang dimodusi olehmu."

"Ja-jangan membahas itu, bodoh!" wajahnya agak memerah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin dan menemukan Hinata sedang mengobrol bersama para rekan wanita lainnya. Terlihat ramai.

"Aku juga tidak ingin membahas tentang hal itu, tapi kau malah memancingku."

"Memancing darimananya?!" sungut Kiba tak terima. Sai kadang-kadang bisa membuat emosinya naik turun seperti sekarang. Tapi ia kembali mengingat tujuan awalnya untuk mengajak ngobrol si kakak tingkat. "Oke, oke. Lupakan soal kalimat yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Bagaimana kalau kita membahas soal Sasuke lagi? Jujur aku masih penasaran."

Sai mengangguk, senyum _trademark_-nya sedikit luntur, tak hilang sepenuhnya. Sejujurnya ia tak mau membahas tentang Sasuke, tetapi Kiba akan terus memaksa sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Kapan dia kembali ke Konoha?"

"Sasuke? Hmm...sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, mungkin lebih."

"Dan dia mencari Naruto?"

"Tentu, lewat Sakura."

"Hoo... bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

"Kau memperpanjang masalah, _dog-boy_."

"Kebiasaan, maaf, tidak semudah itu dihilangkan." Sai menggerutu entah apa. Kiba meringis kecil.

"Lalu, kau dan Naruto?"

"Sejak awal kami bukan apa-apa, ingat? Kau sendiri orang yang pertama kali tahu tentang hal ini lima tahun lalu."

"Ah, benar... tapi, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha?" nadanya seolah tak percaya.

"Jangan mengulangi pertanyaan yang sudah kujawab, Kiba. Kau menyebalkan."

"Maaf, rasanya sudah lama sekali sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau kalian berdua—maksudku kau dan Naruto—hanya berpura-pura," ujar Kiba. Sai tak ambil peduli.

"Aku butuh apartemen baru." Kali ini Sai yang _out-of-topic_. Ia memainkan sedotan jusnya yang menganggur. "Apa di sekitar tempatmu ada apartemen yang kosong?"

"Mana aku tahu, tanya agen saja sana."

Ia menggigit salah satu dinding di dalam mulutnya. "...tak ada salahnya bertanya kan."

"Oh, satu pertanyaan lagi; yang sukses menghantuiku selama lima tahun terakhir."

"Hm?"

"Meskipun kesepakatan kalian akan berakhir setelah Sasuke kembali—sepertinya memang sudah berakhir sih—kalian berdua berkelakuan seperti pasangan betulan. Melakukan berbagai hal bersama, termasuk keputusan kalian untuk tinggal satu atap tiga tahun yang lalu, berbagi ciuman sampai, kau tahu, seks."

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat berlebihan, Kiba."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku yakin kalian sering melakukannya!"

"Bilang saja kau iri karena belum bisa melakukannya dengan Hinata-chan."

"Kami harus menikah dulu! Menikah!"

"Benar... Hiashi-san yang agak kolot itu pasti tidak rela anaknya hamil di luar nikah."

"Aku belum sampai ke pertanyaannya!"

"Baiklah. Pertanyaannya?"

Kiba berdeham, "Apa akan ada kesempatan untuk kalian saling jatuh cinta?"

Sedotan jus di tangannya menjadi tak menarik lagi untuk Sai. "Itu melanggar kesepakatan awal kami." Ia menolak untuk menatap iris kecoklatan Kiba.

"Jadi tak ada kesempatan?"

Sai menghela napas. "...ya."

"Benar-benar tak ada kesempatan?"

"Hu-um."

"Serius?"

"Dia sudah punya orang yang ingin dia cintai."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kiba merutuki mulutnya yang tak bisa berhenti, lalu memilih untuk tidak memancing Sai lebih jauh setelah melihat kilat aneh di mata si pucat. Miris, ia tahu betul apa artinya. Lantas mencoba memancing Sai dengan topik pembicaraan yang baru.

"Sai, aku minta pendapatmu soal kencanku dengan Hinata besok."

.

Ada yang berbeda pada tempat tinggalnya padahal Naruto hanya tak pulang sehari. Tumpukkan kardus yang terisi penuh di sudut ruang tamu, serta beberapa spot yang terlihat lengang menjadi alasan untuknya berpikir demikian.

Sai duduk selonjoran di atas sofa dengan laptop menyala di paha, mengambil hampir semua tempat—agaknya tak peduli dengan kedatangan si pirang. Di mulutnya terselip sebatang pocky yang terlihat masih utuh.

Naruto sedikit kesal dengan Sai yang tak mengindahkan kedatangannya. Ia menghampiri si pria pucat dan menarik batang pocky rasa vanilla itu keluar dari mulutnya, membuat kaget Sai dengan perbuatan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. "Hei!"

Sai yang sempat ingin protes tertahan ketika Naruto memerangkap mulut Sai dengan miliknya. Satu detik, dua detik, dan otaknya kembali bekerja. Kedua tangannya lantas mendorong dada Naruto agar ciuman mereka terlepas. Saliva Naruto yang tertinggal di bibirnya ia susut dengan punggung tangannya. Keping oniksnya menatap tak percaya ke arah si pirang.

"Kau aneh," ujar Naruto, matanya ikut menyipit.

"Kau yang aneh," timpal Sai setengah berteriak. Ia menarik napas, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Ini sudah berakhir, Naru..." Ia merubah posisi duduknya dan membiarkan Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya, "Ya, kau benar..." Tangannya kemudian menunjuk tumpukkan kardus yang dilihatnya saat ia baru tiba dari kantor, "Lalu itu semua?"

"Aku akan pindah, tentu saja."

"Secepat itu?"

"Apakah masih ada alasan untukku tetap tinggal di sini setelah Sasuke kembali?" pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan. Naruto tercenung dibuatnya.

"T-tapi, maksudku, kenapa bukan kau yang tinggal? Harusnya aku yang—"

"Aku yang pindah, kau yang tetap tinggal. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku," Sai menyela. Ia melipat laptopnya dan beranjak dari sofa. "Lagipula aku sudah menemukan apartemen yang strategis dan lumayan dekat dari kanto—"

Tubuhnya membeku saat kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram kerah kausnya. Pegangannya pada laptopnya melemas hingga benda itu jatuh dan menimbulkan suara bedebam. Sai hanya berharap laptopnya bisa kembali menyala nanti.

Gigi-gigi Naruto bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "Jangan seenaknya sendiri, brengsek," desisnya emosi. Ia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya ketika Sai menghindari tatapannya. "Kemarin lusa, dan sekarang... kau membuat keputusan sendiri tanpa bertanya tentang pendapatku!"

"Jangan mengabaikanku, sialan!" umpatnya lagi, merespon Sai yang menolak membuka suaranya.

"Aku lelah, Naruto," bisik Sai tenggelam, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

Cengkraman itu mengendur dan terlepas. Sai mundur selangkah. "Aku hanya ingin semua hal gila ini cepat selesai." Kedua tangannya mengepal, namun ia mengulas sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan. "Kau dan aku, sebelum dan setelah Sasuke kembali, kita berdua bukan apa-apa."

**end of chapter three.**

.

**review's reply.**

**ageha haruna**(makasih udah ngingetin ageha-san :') mudah-mudahan di chapter ini gak ada typo.), **reincanz anquez** (kuro-sama janai, ame da! /dikemplang/ iya dong babang Sai kuduwajibperlu unyu di fic ini hagshags, dan plis ini perut mendadak mules pas liat kata 'girly' :'D /abaikan/ ISYFILWY lanjut awas kalo enggak dilempar ke balong kamu.), **maruka** (maruka-chan, saya apdet sporadis btw, jangan terlalu ngeharepin apdet konstan yaaa :') tapi saya usahain gak sampe dua bulan sekali haha /dor/ ini dilanjut kok), **babyyming** (ada kamu, ada kamu :D ending pasti narusai kok, tenang aja... soal sasu saya juga gak tau kenapa bisa jadi gitu, agak 'girly' wks :'( /pinjam kata-kata rein/), **Sacchi Riddle** (ini dilanjut yaa~), **Ahn Ryuuki** (makasih banyak! saya cuma puas sama nilai indo-nya btw /desh/ gapapa kok, tenang aja... semoga puas dengan chapter ini:D ), **jimae407203** (salam kenal juga Vian-san! mendukung GaaSai? ini dilanjut ya :) ), **Neriel-Chan** (Sai terikat dengan kesepakatan mereka, lebih jelasnya bakal ada di chapter setelah chapter depan. Well yeah, ini gak ada tag angst kaan? Semoga chapter ini gak terlalu lama :') ), **naomikaze**(mudah-mudahan jadi terus suka narusai yaa /eh/ ini apdet, selamat membaca~).

**.**

**footnote: **maaf ya duh maaf kalo chapter ini agak alay ato gimana gitu, kapan-kapan deh saya edit lagi :') terus soal umur Gaara di chapter sebelumnya kan 25 tuh, harusnya 24 ;;;; settingnya kan di awal musim gugur, terus Gaara ultahnya bulan Januari... takutnya rada aneh entah ke depannya. makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, review, ngefav dan follow, kalian semua keren hagshags

**-ame.**


End file.
